Ignorance is Bliss
by JhaniiAllii
Summary: Just a very small badly written FanFic to celebrate DarcyDay...This pretty much picks up right where LBD ep:60 left off (ish) and goes through Darcy's thought process after and that terrible, painful, humiliating realisation... Lizzie had him wearing a red bow tie and a brown hat. The horror. I'M KIDDING! Just read (And hopefully review?) HAPPY DARCYDAY! Ally xxx


**Author's Note:**

**AHAH! I have two minutes to upload this! Ermahgowd!  
Okay...So to celebrate DarcyDay and the fact that after waiting for SO LONG (!) We have _finally_ gotten to see Darcy (Who is, like, the hotster of the hotties...just putting it out there) I thought I'd write (And rather badly) a little LBD fanfic for you all...It hasn't been edited because I didn't have time and- SCHNITZEL! It's 12am. But my phone still says it's 23:59...MUHAHAHA! Anyway, I'll add more A/N after maybe, but for now,  
**

**HAPPY DARCY DAY!  
**

**Ally xxx  
**

**P.S. T'W'S will be back up as soon as my brain juice flows onto Word Documents. I've dropped out of NaNoWriMo already...Don't. Just don't. It's a VERY long story. (But I did it for you guys in the end ;p)  
**

* * *

Ignorance is Bliss

The door slammed, echoing through the hall, as he rushed down the corridor desperate for an exit.

Any exit. He just needed to get away from this office, this building, this pain.

How could she have been so _unfeeling_? So rude, so ignorant so…so….

She should've been grateful! A man like him confessing love for a women like her…She should've been- He was _so _sure she _would've been_-

Barely waiting for the lights on his car to flash, Darcy ripped open the door and threw himself inside.

He didn't drive. He didn't move. He could scarcely even breathe.

_This cannot be happening….This cannot be happening!_

Fifteen minutes ago he had been sitting in this exact seat staring up at the third office window. The only obstacle in his way was his own stupid cowardly, shy nature…He had never even stopped to think about what _she _thought about the matters of his heart.

It was not that he was so arrogant, he was sure of her response, Lord no, he was just…nervous.

Scared even.

The great William Darcy was….scared.

Never, in his entire existence, had he ever felt this way about _anyone_.

I mean, sure. There'd been little attractions here and there.

Or little distractions would be more truthful.

But never had Darcy ever looked at a woman and thought "In fifty years I want to wake up and see you, smiling next to me."

Never had he thought he would fins his equal. His companion. His one, true love.

And know she, like all his childhood fantasies of happiness, felicity and marriage, was gone. Completely and utterly gone…

But she had _flirted_ he was sure! She had given him the cold shoulder to attract his attention and boy how it had worked.

Those eyes that flashed like fire. Those lips that curled into that secretive smirk. Those eyebrows that challenged him. That voice that caressed him. That body that moved so seductively away from him, always leaving him one step behi-

And then it hit him, turning his blood cold.

She had never asked for his attentions. She had never lead him on.

She hated him.

She actually physically hated him.

And that thought alone… It made him want to rip his heart out and eat it.

How could he have been so wrong…?

Memories of Carter's, Netherfield, weddings and offices swirled through his head like a storm.

All those smiles, those bells of laughter, they were never for him….And they never would be.

His chest suddenly felt so heavy…His heart, freezing yet melting at the same time.

_Why couldn't you have just taken my heart when I asked you too Lizzie…I can't bear its weight any longer…_

Jane…Bing…Wickham…Lizzie…

Faces flashed as anger bubbled and regret rose.

There were so many thoughts rushing through William Darcy's head. So many emotions cursing through his veins, and yet, as he calmed down, one small voice echoed the same repeating words over and over again-

_What videos?_

He raised his head slightly, eyes interrogating the sun glaring through his wind screen.

Lizzie Bennet was one hell of a mystery…And he couldn't rest until he had figured her out.

Slowly he pulled out his phone and brought up Google.

**Lizzie Benn-**

Was all he had to type in before his web page was filled with a familiar face...

Maybe Lizzie was the ignorant one after all. Maybe William was wrong.

But as they say, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**Author's Note (Again.):**

**Reviews make me freakishly happy :D  
**

**BUT (That was a big but *giggles*) as much as I'd love to hear about my fanfic I'd love to hear about your opinions of Darcy more- I mean also... *looks around quickly*  
**

**Ally xxx  
**


End file.
